


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by PoweredJellyBeans



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoweredJellyBeans/pseuds/PoweredJellyBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert was used to getting laid whenever he wanted. Not wanting to jeopardise the fragile relationship his has with Aaron, he has to wait to get what he wants. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! =D  
> This idea came to me when I was waiting for my bus outside work. I must have looked deranged grinning to myself eating a Creme Egg. This was originally supposed to be slightly cracky but it sort of wrote itself. I hope you enjoy it =)

Robert was horny. So fucking horny. He hadn't had sex for months. Not with one night stands and certainly not with his soon to be ex-wife. The only person on his mind right now was Aaron and he wasn't in the right frame of mind for  _ anything  _ like that, not with the stuff with his dad still ongoing. 

 

Robert had a sneaking suspicion that Aaron would give in if he came on to him but he didn't want to ruin things between them. What they had right now was better than anything they have ever had. They weren't sneaking around and they certainly weren't hiding anything. Their relationship was healthier than it had ever been. To Robert, however, there was something missing but it didn't matter how horny he felt, he would never push Aaron into doing something he wasn't ready for. If only Robert could control his sexual thoughts.

 

Robert was used to getting sex whenever he wanted. Whether it be from his wife, a seedy fumble in a bar or a full-blown affair, he always had his urges met. Abstinence wasn't usually a word in Robert’s vocabulary but, for Aaron, he'd do anything. That didn't mean it wasn’t difficult.

 

He was getting himself off at every opportunity he could. He felt like a teenager again, wanking in the shower, in his bedroom—although it wasn't technically  _ his  _ room—trying to hold back his moans and whimpers, Aaron’s name on the tip on his tongue, all the while trying to hide it from his sister and Adam. He'd almost been caught a couple times by both Vic and Adam. He'd had to bite his lip  _ hard  _ and pretend he was asleep to stop his groans from escaping his mouth and alerting his sister to his activities. He wouldn't stop but masturbating just wasn't cutting it anymore. He  _ needed  _ some other release because this was getting ridiculous! 

 

Last night he'd had to make a quick retreat to his room to save himself from an embarrassing situation. Him, Adam and Vic were watching a film together, some sort of chick flick—Vic’s choice of course—and Rob wasn't really paying that much attention but then there was a sex scene, a totally vanilla heterosexual couple, but Robert had gotten aroused nonetheless. He’d shifted in his place on the couch, trying to will his erection away but it was to no avail. He'd had to make a brisk exit with a halfhearted excuse about being knackered. Robert was grateful for the cover of darkness that helped him to hide the bulge in his jeans. Thank  _ god  _ for his sister’s insistence on the “full cinema experience,” he didn't know how he would have explained himself if they had seen him with a hard on. Not that they would have probably noticed, they were too wrapped up in their snuggle session to even acknowledge that Robert had even left the room. 

 

Robert’s sexual frustration didn't end there, it only got worse. Robert was still awake when Vic and Adam finally went up to bed a couple of hours later, he was still on edge and highly sensitised. He was sweaty and covered in his own body fluids. He thanked whatever lucky stars that Vic had opted for cheap cotton sheets instead of the silk he had got used to in his life of luxury. He'd had to make sneaky extra wash loads, whilst his sister was away, to wash away the suspicious stains. Ignorance was bliss. What his sister didn't know couldn't hurt her...or cause her to look at him in disgust even though it was a natural human thing to do. 

 

Robert frowned when Adam and Vic’s giggling didn't die down. The walls in this house were really thin. He could hear them kissing and—OH GOD, was this actually happening—there were cries of pleasure. Robert’s face crinkled in disgust. He  _ really  _ didn't want to hear his little sister having sex with her husband. They weren't being particularly quiet about it either. Robert hoped that they must think he’s asleep otherwise this was just rude and inconsiderate, not that Robert was one to talk but at least he tried to keep it down. 

 

Robert groaned in frustration. They sounded like they were having the time of their lives. He wouldn't admit it but Robert was slightly jealous that they could have sex whenever they liked but he was stuck with his hand. He felt ashamed but he was getting aroused again. What was wrong with him?! That was his sister he was hearing! That didn't stop his hand from reaching for the nearly empty bottle of lube though. It wasn't about Adam and Vic at all, not really. He just really needed a good lay. He needed Aaron. 

 

Robert squirted the lube onto his hand before discarding the bottle on his bed with little regard to where it had landed. All he could focus on was his hand snaking around his penis. He whimpered slightly as he gripped it. He'd been doing this too often lately and he was getting sore now. One last time, Robert vowed to himself, one last time and I’ll have to stop. He imagined that his hand was Aaron’s. His smaller but expert hand tugging at him. His callouses catching him in the right places… Robert let out a slow gasp and threw his head back into the pillows. He screwed his eyes shut as he sped up the pace. He thought about his Aaron: the way his eyes lit up when he laughed and the way they darkened when he was aroused, his shy blush on his cheeks when he was embarrassed and the heated flush when he was excited–Robert’s train of thought ended there as Vic let out a pleasured scream. He withdrew his hand at lightening speed. He suddenly didn't feel in the mood anymore. He closed his eyes and let out a few curse words under his breath. What had his life come to?

 

His mind drifted back to Aaron. He wondered what he was up to right now. Was he feeling sexually frustrated as well? Robert doubted it, he had too much going on to even  _ think _ about self pleasure. Robert suddenly bit his lip in guilt. He shouldn't even be  _ thinking  _ about Aaron that way right now. He definitely wasn't ready for anything of a sexual nature at the moment. Him and Aaron had been more  _ intimate _ than they ever had been over the last few months and sex hadn't even come into it. God he loved that man. Robert couldn't believe how strong Aaron was. Life had thrown everything it could at that boy and he'd came out of the other side fighting. If he could go back and do things differently with Aaron then he would. He'd make him feel cherished and adored—everything he deserved—and he’d hold onto him and never let go. 

 

All traces of arousal had gone and, instead, a warmth had settled into Robert’s chest. He smiled a soft smile and silently wished Aaron a good night, he’d earned it. With the image of Aaron smiling in his head, he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

 

Robert was miserable when he woke up. The sight of the empty bottle of lube near his face and the uncomfortable stickiness between his legs made him cringe. He hadn't washed before falling to sleep last night. He didn't want to alert the couple in the next room to his presence. He wanted to save all the embarrassment that would have brought in the morning. He didn't want them knowing that he'd overheard them having sex nor did he want to admit to his actions last night. 

 

Robert listened carefully for any noises throughout the house. He sighed in relief at the silence. It was still early yet. Robert was glad; he needed a shower to wash away all of his discomfort. He quickly gathered his clothes and wash bag before dashing into the bathroom. 

 

The steady stream of water helped Robert to wake up fully. He was so ashamed of what had happened last night. He had to get a grip! He was an adult now, surely he could control himself? He didn't know how he could face Vic and Adam this morning. His reactions aside, it was extremely awkward to overhear someone having sex. Maybe he could sneak out before either of them woke up? Nah, that was a daft idea. They'd definitely know something was up then. 

 

Robert didn't have time to decide as a knock on the door shook him from his thoughts.

 

“ _ Robert! _ ” Vic’s voice called from the other side, “How long are you going to be? I need to be at work in an hour and you're taking ages.” 

 

“I’ll be out in a sec’,” Robert replied as he hastily washed the remaining soap suds from his body. He turned off the shower a couple of minutes later and pulled a towel around his waist. Deciding not to hold up his sister any longer, he gathered his clothes and rushed back into his room. He barely acknowledged the cheery “Good Morning!” that followed the exclamation of “Uh, finally,” from Vic. 

 

Robert stripped his bed once he was dried and dressed and bundled the sheets in a pile in the corner of his room ready to take them downstairs when Adam and Vic both let for work. A soft knock sounded at his door as he was putting clean sheets on his bed.

 

“Rob?” It was Vic again. “Would you be able to take me to the scrapyard for lunch?”

 

“The scrapyard?” Robert replied slightly confused. “Why do you want to go to the scrapyard for lunch?”

 

“To have lunch with Adam, of course,” Vic said as she poked her head around the doorframe. She smiled and raised her eyebrows in that knowing way of hers before adding, “ _ Plus _ , it'd be a good excuse for you to see Aaron.” 

 

Robert couldn't deny that she had him there. He really did want to see Aaron and he'd use any excuse to make that happen. Robert smirked at his sister, causing her to smile wider. 

 

“Meet me at work at one, yeah? I’ll make us some sandwiches and maybe we could grab some crisps from David’s before we go?”

 

“Sounds good,” Robert said. His smile softened as he thought about having lunch with Aaron. Hopefully some normality would help him and Aaron both. Maybe seeing him would quieten his sexual thoughts, or maybe make them worse than ever. 

 

////

 

After a detour to David’s, Vic and Robert were on their way to the scrapyard. Robert had grown impatient when Vic took more time than necessary picking up more than just the crisps but it was worth it in the end. 

 

Robert pulled up outside the portacabin and took his time getting out of the car. It'd been a few days since he'd last saw Aaron and he didn't know quite where he stood with him. Their relationship was a mix between friends and romantic love and depending on Aaron’s mood, Robert couldn't be sure which side he should be acting on. 

 

Adam and Aaron were sat at their desks in the cabin. Their paperwork temporarily forgotten in favour of an animated conversation. They were laughing together when Rob and Vic walked in. Robert hoped that that meant that Aaron was in a good mood. He longed for the extra closeness that came with love but he'd take whatever Aaron was offering him. 

 

“Hey, Babe,” Vic greeted her husband. She rushed over and gave him a kiss before settling the bag of food on the desk. Aaron glanced up and gave both siblings a nod before turning his attention back to his paperwork. Robert didn't fail to notice the small flinch and the flash wide eyed panic on his face before he relaxed with recognition. Robert sat down at the desk opposite Aaron before digging into his own lunch. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries by sitting too close to him.

 

“So I’ve brought sandwiches and crisps and I saw these at David’s and since it’s nearly Easter I thought we could share them,” Vic continued, none the wiser of Aaron's jumpiness. In her hand was a box of Cadbury’s Creme Eggs. She looked proud of herself as she handed an egg out to everyone in the room. Aaron looked startled by the appearance of Vic’s extended hand by his face but he slowly took the chocolate treat from her with a frown.

 

“Right,” Aaron said and then almost as an afterthought he added, “Cheers.” He placed the egg on his desk and took the rest of his lunch from Vic. 

 

For the most part, the rest of the lunch break went by uneventful. Robert found himself unashamedly watching Aaron eat his lunch. He smiled when Aaron let out scoffs of amusement at Adam and Vic’s conversations. Aaron might not say much out loud but his facial expressions and body language were worth a thousand words. A raised eyebrow here and a shrug of a shoulder there told Robert a lot about what Aaron was thinking. He could watch Aaron like this all day. Robert’s smile turned into a full blown grin when he heard Aaron laugh. It was a light carefree laugh that betrayed the man’s suffering. It was a sound that caused Robert’s breath to catch in his throat and a warm feeling spread in his chest. 

 

As he finished laughing, Aaron reached for the Creme Egg. He took his time removing the foil wrapping before biting slowly into the chocolate top. As he pulled his mouth away from the egg a bit of the white cream caught on his lower lip. Robert bit his own lip in response. His eyes were naturally drawn to the creamy substance. His breath hitched as Aaron’s tongue slipped out to lap at the cream. Robert’s own lunch was forgotten as Aaron proceeded to lick and scoop out the rest of the cream out of the chocolate shell. His tongue darted in and out, lapping at the cream until it was all gone. Robert was so thankful that he was sitting down. He couldn't prevent his body’s natural reactions. Robert was remembering just how talented that tongue was. He remembered it gliding over the head of his cock and dipping into his rim. His torment didn't end there as Aaron stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck the melted chocolate off them. Robert imagined that they were his fingers that Aaron was sucking.

 

Robert was so embarrassed. He had a boner in front of his sister, her husband and a man who was supposed to be ‘just a mate’. His breathing had quickened and his eyes had widened but luckily for him nobody had noticed. He was in a tricky situation here. His hard on wasn't going to go away by itself and he needed to take Vic back to the pub soon. Being in this room didn't help matters. His mind kept going back to all the sexual activities him and Aaron had got up to in this very cabin. It felt like nobody else was in this room except for him and Aaron. His hand itched to grab his erect cock but he'd definitely be caught if he even tried. Adam’s voice jolted Robert back to reality.

 

“Come on, Aaron,” Adam said as he got to his feet, “we need to finish up that car before the end of the day otherwise it'll never get done.” 

 

“Do you mind some company?” Vic said, “I’m not due back at the pub just yet and that way we can spend some more time together.” 

 

Adam grinned at his wife before he turned to Robert to ask, “Are you tagging along too?”

 

Robert cleared his throat and tried to act normal as he replied with, “No, I thought I'd stay here and read the monthly report.” 

 

“Alright,” Adam said. He looked at Robert suspiciously for a moment and then he turned to leave. Aaron followed immediately after, raising his eyebrows at Robert on his way out. As soon as he passed Robert he looked back at him with a mischievous look and smirked. He eyes took in the length of the blond male's body with a certain hunger. Aaron bit his lip and his face dropped. He couldn't go there, not again. They were mates, that was all. He sent one last wistful glance at Robert before leaving.

 

Robert groaned in frustration and let his head fall onto the desk, the cool surface doing little to help his heated flush. That was a close one. He had to stop this. As if last night wasn't bad enough, he'd almost humiliated himself in front of everyone. There was an easier way to scratch his itch but he didn't want to let Aaron down. He'd wait for him but he'd suffer in the meantime. It was time to show Aaron he could control his urges. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Easter everyone =)


End file.
